Cuando menos te lo esperas
by himurita
Summary: Enfermera y vagabundo unidos por una promesa y un curioso destino.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!... les presento mi primer fanfic –más o menos largo- de Candy, ojalá les guste. Es un universo alterno, con similitudes pero no cuadra a la historia original ^^u

Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki.  
>Yo sólo hago esto con el ánimo de entretener.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cuando menos te lo esperas<em>

* * *

><p>Candy caminaba hacia su casa luego de un arduo día de trabajo en el hospital. Extrañamente en épocas festivas la gente se accidentaba más. Sonrió al recordar a sus agradecidos pacientes y se dijo a sí misma que nunca dejaría de amar ese trabajo. Mientras caminaba, un pequeño copo de nieve en la nariz le anunció el cambio de clima y sonrió al recordar que, en épocas mejores, la nieve era sinónimo de alegría. Cuando alcanzó la esquina de su hogar pudo ver a un hombre rubio mirando la pequeña casa atentamente. Se volteó a ver a la recién llegada y acto seguido, se desmayó. Candy corrió a socorrerlo y una extraña ternura y nostalgia se apoderaron de ella al ver su rostro. De pronto se dio cuenta del estado de aquel hombre y notó su frente perlada en sudor. Al tocarlo pudo sentir la fiebre, tomó un morral tirado junto al extraño y, como pudo, abrió la puerta de su casa y lo arrastró dentro. Corrió a la cocina luego de depositarlo con esfuerzo sobre el sofá y volvió trayendo unas compresas frías para poner en la frente del hombre. Se sentó a su lado recordando a su persona favorita, el héroe de su infancia y adolescencia, aquel por el que decidió ser enfermera.<p>

Un llamado a la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento y se levantó lentamente del lado del rubio para atender.

-Hola Candy- saludó un joven castaño depositando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

-Hola Terry- devolvió el saludo sonriendo. Siempre era bueno tener a su mejor amigo cerca, sobre todo ahora que estaba un poco complicada con lo de su imprevisto visitante. –Adelante- se movió para dejarle paso. –Ehm… tengo un pequeño problema, Terry…- murmuró un poco apenada. Terry entendió cuando vio al hombre tendido en el sofá de su amiga.

-Vaya… no esperaba esto- dijo sorprendido y un poco incómodo. Candy lo notó algo molesto. –Qué… ¿quién es este…?- preguntó el castaño posando sus ojos azules en los verdes de la chica. Candy caminó hacia su invitado y se arrodilló frente a él para cambiar las compresas, que ya habían ganado algo de calor.

-Terry… encontré a este hombre desmayado en la acera… creo que habrás notado que está nevando, no podía dejarlo ahí… además… mira, acércate…- Candy invitó a su amigo a sentarse junto a ella y le indicó que observara al rubio. Terry entendió inmediatamente por qué Candy había decidido ayudar al hombre. Además de ser enfermera de vocación, el hombre evocaba fácilmente el recuerdo del padre de la rubia. –Terry…- volvió a llamar su atención Candy, mirándolo como si esperara su aprobación. El joven asintió suspirando. –¿Podría pedirte un favor…?- murmuró la rubia algo sonrojada.

-Por supuesto, pecosa…- respondió él sonriéndole, a pesar de pensar que no era muy buena idea tener a un extraño con ella.

-Podrías… podrías ayudarme a llevarlo hasta la habitación de huéspedes…- dudó un poco antes de seguir pero cuando el joven asintió decidió continuar –Y… ¿podrías ponerle un pijama?... creo que su ropa está mojada y está enfermo… que se quede así puede ser peor…- murmuró suavemente intentando sonar tranquila y amable. Terry suspiró y asintió. Se levantaron y cargaron al rubio hasta una pequeña habitación de huéspedes. Candy le alcanzó a su amigo un pijama que fuera de su padre y salió para preparar algo de comer mientras Terry cambiaba de ropa al hombre. Tras cenar juntos, Terry decidió ir a casa. Sus planes no habían salido como esperaba, pero ya habría momento para eso.

Candy se dirigía a su habitación cuando un impulso la hizo voltear hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Entró con cuidado y vio al hombre respirar acompasadamente. Se le acercó y vio como nuevamente estaba bañado en sudor. Fue a la cocina por agua y compresas y volvió para sentarse junto a él y comenzar a bajarle la fiebre de nuevo. Le miró examinando su rostro con cuidado. Acarició sus cabellos sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho y una lágrima solitaria se escapó de sus ojos verdes.

-Papá…- murmuró –si yo hubiese sabido más… si yo hubiese sido más grande… tal vez… tú aún estarías aquí…-  
>Comenzó a derramar una lágrima tras otra, pero sin sollozar. No quería despertar al enfermo, mas éste abrió sus ojos. Examinó la habitación sin entender dónde se encontraba y luego se incorporó para mirar a la chica, dejando caer la compresa en el acto. Candy se levantó de la silla y se alejó de él. El rubio sólo la examinó, posando sus ojos directamente en los de ella. Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro y los cerró nuevamente. Candy pensó que era un crimen no dejarle ver esos hermosos ojos azules y recordó la charla antes que Terry se fuera. Él insinuó que aquel hombre podía ser malo o peligroso y le aconsejó cerrar su habitación con llave. Pero no, él no podía ser una mala persona. No con esa mirada tan triste y tan transparente.<p>

-Hola…- murmuró la joven acercándose, al notar que él no se movería.

-Gracias- dijo sin abrir los ojos. Candy se apresuró a volver a poner la compresa en su frente.

-Todo está bien…- susurró la rubia. –Yo… mi nombre es Candy-

-Albert- susurró el hombre. Su barba le hacía ver mayor, pero su voz no parecía de un hombre viejo. –Gracias… de nuevo…- dijo antes de recostarse totalmente y caer en un profundo sueño.

Cuando Candy se aseguró de que la fiebre había bajado, se retiró a su habitación, no sin antes dejar un vaso de agua junto a una nota indicando que había ahí unos medicamentos para el dolor de cabeza.

Albert despertó a media noche. Miró a su alrededor y recordó esos ojitos verdes que lo miraban con preocupación. Esos ojos que tenían el mismo tono que los de su madre. Cerró los ojos sintiendo nuevamente el dolor de cabeza llegar y estiró la mano para alcanzar un vaso de agua que vio en su reconocimiento de la habitación. Y tomó también la nota.

_Señor Albert:_

_He dejado unos medicamentos para su dolor de cabeza junto a esta nota. Mañana pediré a un médico que le venga a ver, luego del trabajo, para descartar alguna enfermedad grave._  
><em>Buenas noches.<em>

_Candy._

Albert se sorprendió y tomó los medicamentos sonriendo suavemente, enternecido. Agradeció en silencio y volvió a recostarse. Tal vez esta noche sí podría descansar. 

Candy despertó un poco asustada. Al final optó por poner el cerrojo antes de dormir y ahora temía quitarlo por miedo a lo que se encontraría, pero debió armarse de valor para poder desayunar y luego ir a trabajar. Cuando por fin se decidió, notó que todo estaba en paz. Sus cosas estaban como las dejara la noche anterior y no había señales de nada extraño. Fue hacia la habitación asignada a Albert y se paró en el marco de la puerta, observando con un suspiro que él estaba ahí, durmiendo. Se le acercó sigilosamente, depositó un cuenco con agua fría y palpó su frente. La fiebre estaba disminuida, pero continuaba ahí. Una mano atrapó la suya y Candy se alejó instintivamente, sin lograrlo del todo.

-Señorita Candy…- murmuró el rubio sin abrir los ojos. –Tranquilícese… no le… haré daño… no podría-  
>Candy suspiró y dejó de hacer fuerza para zafarse. Su mano fue soltada en el acto.<p>

-Quisiera… agradecerle… por lo que… ha hecho… por mí…- continuó el hombre con algo de dificultad, para luego toser fuertemente.

-Señor Albert, no hable… no le hará bien…- dijo Candy preocupada. Definitivamente debía traer un doctor.

-Candy… disculpe… las molestias…- Albert apretaba los ojos con expresión culpable.

-No… no se preocupe… soy enfermera… no es ninguna molestia ayudar a pacientes que lo necesiten- dijo ella sonriendo soñadoramente, aunque él no pudiera verla. Le indicó que pondría una compresa en su frente y él asintió. –Iré a preparar desayuno... ¿desea comer algo?-

-No… estoy bien… gracias, Candy…- la rubia pensó en que estaba de todo menos bien, mas no insistió en su propuesta. Le dejó solo y se fue a desayunar para partir a su trabajo, pensando en que pediría el día libre.

Unas horas más tarde, Candy volvía a su hogar y Albert dormía plácidamente. Un doctor amigo de Candy accedió a acompañarla puesto que su casa no quedaba lejos de ahí y ese día partían sus vacaciones. Entró y Candy despertó a Albert suavemente indicándole que el doctor estaba ahí. El médico examinó al rubio preguntándose si sería familiar de Candy y le diagnosticó con gripe que estaba a punto de pasar a neumonía. Le dio indicaciones a Candy de cómo cuidarlo y qué medicamentos le podían servir y ella, asintiendo, grababa en su memoria cada palabra para poder cuidar bien de su paciente.

-Muchas gracias doctor Summers- dijo Candy haciéndole una pequeña reverencia y despidiéndole con la mano cuando hubo terminado el trabajo.

-Cuando quieras Candy- dijo él sonriendo. Y es que a esa pequeña enfermera no se le podía negar nada.

-Señor Albert…- dijo la rubia entrando nuevamente a la habitación –iré por sus medicamentos…- continuó mientras acomodaba las colchas de su paciente para que no pasara frío. Él estaba profundamente dormido de nuevo y ella sonrió enternecida. Nunca había visto que un hombre pareciera tan débil e indefenso. Se retiró cuidando de dejar agua para Albert y fue a comprar lo que necesitaba.

Una semana después Albert estaba bastante mejorado y habían acordado cenar juntos en el comedor. Candy preparaba una sopa de pollo mientras recordaba los días que había pasado. Su paciente había tenido pequeñas crisis de fiebre y murmuraba cosas en sueños. Deliraba muy seguido y ella no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo más que tomar su mano y susurrarle palabras amables. Se quedaba con él hasta altas horas de la noche y había decidido pedir sus vacaciones para cuidarlo como se debía. Y cuidarse ella también, pues no rendía en el trabajo y, si seguía así, enfermaría junto al rubio. Volvió al presente y sirvió dos porciones de sopa. Llamó a su invitado a comer y él apareció enfundado en una bata.

-Disculpa… la encontré en el armario… ¿te importa?- él parecía un poco apenado y los ojos de Candy brillaron por un instante. Definitivamente le recordaba mucho a su padre. Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. Albert se sintió embrujado por esa sonrisa y esos ojos verdes. Su enfermera era en realidad muy linda. Y tierna. Y cuidadosa. Como su madre. Sacudió su cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ojalá le guste… en realidad no soy muy buena cocinando…- se disculpó la rubia un tanto apenada, tras poner frente a él el plato con sopa.

-No te preocupes, Candy… huele muy bien-dijo él sonriendo y mirándola intensamente. Sí, definitivamente debía ser ella. Candy se sintió un momento perdida en esos ojos azul cielo y un llamado a la puerta la sacó de su hipnosis. Albert probó su sopa y decidió que la pequeña rubia no cocinaba nada mal. Candy volvió y un extraño venía con ella.

-Señor Albert, él es Terry, mi mejor amigo- dijo ella sonriendo y presentando a su nuevo invitado. Albert le sonrió.

-Hola Terry-

-Buenas tardes- saludó Terry. –Qué bueno que ya estés mejor- dijo el castaño disimulando su poco ánimo. Candy le sonrió y le invitó a cenar.

La velada pasó amena y Terry se fue temprano. Durante todo el tiempo Albert notó en silencio cómo Terry miraba a su enfermera y sonreía un poco incómodo. Candy parecía no darse por enterada de lo que para el rubio era evidente. Y es que se notaba a leguas que Terry estaba enamorado de la enfermera pecosa.

Albert se ofreció a lavar los trastes mas ella no lo permitió, alegando que aún debía descansar. El rubio apenado cedió, se ocupó de recoger la mesa y volvió a su habitación. Candy unos momentos después volvía con medicamentos y agua. Había preparado para ella un jugo de frutas y se disponía a conversar con su inquilino. Tenía muchas consultas que hacerle y ese día se veía bastante bien. Tal vez sería un buen momento para que él aclarara su identidad. Arrastró una silla hacia la cama de Albert y sonriéndole se sentó junto a él. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Señor Albert…- comenzó ella.

-Gracias Candy… nuevamente, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí- la interrumpió él mirándola a los ojos con gratitud y "¿Cariño?" se preguntó la rubia.

-No… no hay de qué…- respondió ella sintiéndose extraña. –Ehm… Señor Albert… quisiera hacerle unas preguntas ahora que se encuentra mejor… yo… quiero saber quién es usted…-

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí les dejo con el primer capítulo de mi historia, ojalá que les haya gustado n.n<br>Si tienen alguna acotación, observación o queja (?) háganmelo saber, sí? n.n  
>Muchos saludos! =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Les dejo con el segundo capítulo del fanfic =)

Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki.  
>Yo sólo hago esto con el ánimo de entretener.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cuando menos te lo esperas<em>

Capítulo 2

* * *

><p>–Ehm… Señor Albert… quisiera hacerle unas preguntas ahora que se encuentra mejor… yo… quiero saber quién es usted y por qué está aquí, en esta ciudad…-<p>

Albert la miró sonriendo tiernamente. Esperaba que ella le preguntara cosas, pero pensó que sería antes, además que supuso habría revisado su morral, que traía una identificación y algo de dinero. Aunque cuando se levantó para cenar se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Realmente había cosas de esa joven que le intrigaban.

-Candy… bueno, ya sabes que mi nombre es Albert- ella asintió. –yo… he vagado por muchos lugares, pero ahora estoy en esta ciudad porque vine para cumplir una promesa- Candy ladeó la cabeza, interrogante. – verás… mi madre antes de morir me ha pedido un favor… es algo simple pero muy significativo y debo cumplirlo- respondió sin dejar de sonreír. La rubia lo miró con curiosidad que no se atrevía a expresar en palabras. Pensaba que debió ser muy grande el amor entre ese hombre y su madre para que él fuera capaz de algo así. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Albert continuó su historia. –Mi madre… era una mujer increíble; fuerte, valiente y con un corazón de oro… ella se casó con mi padre por deber, pues su prometida lo dejó un poco antes de la boda… esa mujer era hermana de mi madre y se querían mucho. Mi madre sabía que su hermana estaba enamorada de otro hombre y no deseaba casarse con mi padre… y aceptó estar en su lugar para no deshonrar a su familia y, precisamente a él…- bebió un poco de agua para suavizar su garganta ligeramente dolorida por la charla.

-Su madre debe haber sido una persona excepcional… hacer algo así por amor a su hermana… yo… no sé si podría…- murmuró Candy pensándose en esa situación. No, ella no podría aceptar que la obligasen a algo que no quisiera.

-Además, mi madre estaba enamorada de mi padre, y lo amó hasta sus últimos días, mas él estaba obsesionado con la tía…- Albert continuó con la mirada algo entristecida. - Mi tía partió lejos con su amor y la familia la repudió… pero mamá la seguía amando tanto como antes. Según lo que decía, nadie debe hacer algo si su corazón le dictaba otra cosa...- el rubio hablaba con los ojos brillantes y de pronto se dio cuenta de que habría hablado mucho más de lo necesario. –bueno… creo que me he alargado- rió nervioso rascándose la cabeza. Candy le sonrió y le animó a continuar. –mi madre me pidió en su lecho de muerte que buscara a su hermana y la cuidara a ella y su familia... y si ella no estaba más en este mundo, quería que descansaran juntas… la hermana de mi padre, que es la cabeza de mi familia, me ordenó que no me atreviera a hacer algo como lo que me pidió mamá… y yo me escapé de casa. No puedo defraudar a mi madre. La última pista que encontré de su hermana me trajo a esta ciudad… y bueno, aquí estoy…- Albert terminó su historia sonriendo y Candy asintió.

-Ya veo… qué linda persona debió ser su madre… y qué gran persona es usted para seguir con su promesa cueste lo que cueste…- dijo ella maravillada con la convicción de su acompañante. – ¿Está seguro de que su tía está en esta ciudad?- preguntó suavemente. Él asintió ferviente.

-por supuesto, estoy casi seguro de ello. Tía debe estar aquí y voy a encontrarla- respondió como un niño emocionado. Sus ojos brillaban como no los había visto y eso la hipnotizó. Al salir de su ensimismamiento se le ocurrió una idea.

-Señor Albert…- murmuró un tanto sonrojada. –¿qué tal si… mientras busca a su tía… se queda a alojar aquí?- dijo con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose atrevida. Él la miró con una ternura infinita.

-¿Eso estaría bien para ti?- preguntó mirándola fijamente. Candy desvió la mirada, asintiendo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Albert le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y ella, mirándolo de soslayo, sintió su corazón acelerarse. Nunca había visto a un hombre sonreír de aquella forma. –entonces… me quedaré un tiempo aquí… pero no quiero ser una molestia… debo conseguir un trabajo- dijo él pensativo.

-Pero debe mejorarse completamente primero- dijo ella levantándose y saliendo de la habitación. Albert hizo amago de levantarse, mas desistió cuando la vio volver con una jarra de agua y medicamentos. La joven enfermera decía que aún no podía estar seguro de que estaba completamente recuperado y debía seguir tomándolos. Suspiró sintiendo un cariño especial por aquella chica.

-Candy…- llamó su atención. Se había puesto un tanto extraña.

-¿hm?- distraídamente puso las cosas en la mesita de noche antes de acomodar las colchas del joven.

-Gracias…- la acercó a él jalándola suavemente de un brazo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. La rubia se sonrojó fuertemente y lo miró confundida. –gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí… eres una chica maravillosa…- se sintió flotar al escuchar esas palabras. Terry, generalmente, sólo la molestaba y en realidad no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar elogios de hombres. Albert la miraba como un hermano mira a su pequeña hermana. Ella al notarlo se separó de él, sintiéndose un tanto decepcionada.

-Ahora debemos dormir… buenas noches señor Albert, mañana seguiremos conversando, ¿sí?- dijo sonriéndole. Él asintió y le dio las buenas noches, volteándose para dormir. La chica se dispuso a retirarse cuando él decidió detenerla.

-Candy… sólo Albert…- dijo haciendo que ella se volteara y lo mirara confundida. –sólo Albert…- sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levantó temprano. Era domingo, afuera brillaba el sol, anunciando la llegada pronta de la primavera. Era un día perfecto y la chica decidió que haría el aseo de la casa. Un rico olor llegó a su nariz y la llevó hacia el comedor. Tostadas, huevos revueltos y un aromático café con leche la esperaban. Albert salió de la cocina sonriéndole. Aún enfundado en su bata miró a la pequeña rubia con ternura. Ella se sonrojó al notar que sólo llevaba su pijama y corrió a su habitación a ponerse su bata. Cuando volvió Albert la esperaba en la mesa.

-Buenos días Candy- la saludó cuando vio que ella estaba más a gusto.

-Buenos días señor…-

-Sólo Albert- la corrigió él. Ella le sonrió tímida.

-Buenos días Albert…- él sonrió.

Desayunaron plácidamente y la joven le comentó a su ahora compañero de casa que quería limpiar y ordenar un poco. Tal vez también lavaría la ropa. Él la secundó animado, diciendo que ya estaba en condiciones de ayudar. Porque con todos los cuidados de Candy, Albert se sentía renovado. Asearon la casa, Candy lavó la ropa y almorzaron. Terry llegó más tarde. Saludó animadamente a la enfermera, pero su mirada cambió drásticamente cuando notó que Albert aún estaba ahí. Candy le comentó emocionada que el rubio pasaría un tiempo con ella por asuntos personales, pero el rubio le aclaró rápidamente al castaño que buscaba a un familiar. Terry suspiró intentando disimular su molestia, y ofreció amablemente una habitación en su apartamento para Albert. Candy negó con la cabeza diciendo que él aún necesitaba cuidar su resfrío y el rubio le sonrió con ternura. Terry la miró con fastidio pero no insistió. Albert reprimiendo una risita pensó que era demasiado obvio que al joven le gustaba la pequeña. Luego del extraño recibimiento Candy y Terry se dedicaron a charlar animadamente. Albert fue a la habitación que le dieran para ordenar sus cosas y pensar en qué haría luego. Sabía que estaba cerca de encontrar más pistas sobre su tía. "Ya pronto podré cumplir tu deseo, mamá" pensaba sintiendo su corazón acelerado. Había ganado dos cosas muy importantes; una nueva amiga y una nueva oportunidad para hacer feliz a su madre.

Unas semanas más tarde y, después de muchas visitas por parte de Terry, él y Albert comenzaron a llevarse bien. Comentaban de la vida y Terry descubrió que al rubio le gustaba viajar y la vida al aire libre, aún más que a él mismo. Se sintió en confianza para comentarle que le atraía mucho el teatro y deseaba, algún día, ser actor y dejar de vivir con su padre. Albert lo animaba e incitaba a seguir sus sueños. Para el rubio, sus convicciones y sueños eran los que lo hacían ser quien era y eran algo que no podía dejar de lado.

Un lunes por la mañana, Albert le pidió a Terry que le enseñara la ciudad. El castaño lo acompañó un rato en el recorrido y le indicó cómo volver, pues debía dejarlo y hacer unas diligencias. En el paseo Albert vio una tiendita de víveres y otra de flores. Decidió que quería hacer algo por su tierna enfermera y planeó una cena para ella. Aunque primero iría a la barbería por una buena afeitada, pues la barba le picaba bastante y se sentía algo sucio por tenerla tan larga. Cuando salió de la barbería se sintió renovado y se quedó pensando en si a su amiga le gustaría el cambio. Luego de ese tiempo junto había descubierto que Candy adoraba las cosas dulces, los animales y su trabajo, aunque no sabía de su gusto por los hombres. Aún así, la conocía bastante y luego de meditarlo un poco se dirigió a la tienda de víveres para buscar los ingredientes y hacerle un pastel para acompañar la cena. Luego fue al puesto de flores y compró unas lindas rosas rosadas para la joven. Pensó que sería una bonita forma de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él y, como aún contaba con algo de dinero del que había sacado antes de irse de su casa, no tuvo problemas para conseguir lo que quería. Además de todo, ese día era especial, porque tenía algo que contarle.

Candy llegó ya entrada la noche, a eso de las ocho, y se encontró con un rico olor colándose por la rendija debajo de la puerta. Al entrar vio a Albert sentado en un sofá de la sala. Algo le pareció raro y notó que su barba no estaba. Y su rostro era muy, muy atractivo sin ella. Quitó su vista de él cuando éste se levantó y la movió hasta la mesa de comedor, viendo que estaba bellamente dispuesta y sintiendo que la cena olía deliciosa. Albert la fue a recibir y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La joven se ruborizó y se sintió halagada. "¡Qué lindo recibimiento!" pensó sintiéndose en las nubes.

-Candy, siéntate por favor… hoy es un día especial…- comenzó Albert antes de volver a la cocina y salir con una cacerola con carne y otra con puré de patatas. Las dispuso en la mesa y la invitó a sentarse. Había varias ensaladas y todo se veía muy rico. Candy le sonrió impresionada por lo que él había hecho para ella. –hoy se cumple un mes de que estoy aquí… y quisiera agradecértelo de alguna forma…- continuó algo sonrojado y trajo el ramo de rosas que tenía para ella. Nunca había hecho algo por una chica y se estaba poniendo nervioso. Los ojos de la rubia brillaron intensamente al ver la preocupación de Albert por darle una linda sorpresa. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente cuando él la abrazó por detrás de la silla. –gracias por todo Candy- susurró en su oído.

-no… no es nada…- dijo ella sin poder encontrar alguna otra palabra que dedicarle. Albert se dirigió a la silla frente a la rubia y se sentó. Sirvió los platos y comieron en silencio. Candy se sorprendió por lo bien que cocinaba su compañero de casa. Todo estaba delicioso y cuando hubieron terminado, la joven quiso levantarse para recoger los platos. Albert la detuvo y le pidió amablemente que se quedara sentada. Retiró los platos y cuando volvió, traía un bonito pastel de fresas en las manos que depositó en la mesa. Candy abrió la boca sorprendida y puso una de sus manos para taparla. No podía dejar de mirar al rubio, que le sonreía con genuino afecto. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica y se levantó para abrazar a Albert. Enterró su rostro en el pecho masculino.

-Albert… nunca nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por mí…- murmuró con algunas lágrimas más escapándose. –por cierto…- dijo levantando su mirada y poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de él –te ves muy bien sin barba…- dijo totalmente ruborizada. Él le sonrió y le dio las gracias. Ella lo enternecía increíblemente.

-Candy… ¿puedo preguntarte algo…?- dijo Albert luego de unos momentos en silencio, no muy seguro de intentar inmiscuir en la vida de la chica. Aunque conocía sus gustos, horarios y costumbres, no sabía más sobre su pasado y le intrigaba una jovencita viviendo sola. Además, quería comprobar algunas hipótesis que tenía. La invitó a sentarse a la mesa nuevamente y sirvió trozos de pastel para ambos.

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo ella sonriéndole y comenzando a atacar su porción.

-¿Podría… saber por qué vives sola?... es decir… ¿dónde están tus padres?- dijo observando fijamente la reacción de la pecosa. Su nariz se arrugó un poco y sus ojos mostraron nostalgia.

-Mis padres murieron hace un tiempo… mamá primero, papá hace poco…- respondió sin dejar su pastel. Pensó que sabía muy bien y decidió continuar, esbozando una sonrisa leve. –mamá se enfermó y murió poco después que nací yo… papá me crió solo y me inculcó el gusto por ayudar a los demás- sus ojos brillaban y Albert la observaba embelesado. –yo… por él me convertí en enfermera…- Albert la miró mostrándole atención. –papá estaba muy enfermo… era algo raro, los médicos aún no descubren qué fue lo que se lo llevó…- una pequeña lágrima se asomó en sus ojos verdes. Tomó su platito con pastel y fue a sentarse al sofá. Albert la siguió con el propio. –yo quise cuidarlo hasta el final de sus días… murió un día en que nevaba… no pude hacer mucho...- sonrió dejando caer la pequeña lágrima, que el rubio limpió suavemente con un dedo. Ella lo miró con algunas lágrimas más asomándose y murmuró –papá se parecía mucho a ti sabes… rubio y con una barba bastante larga… a primera vista daba miedo pero sus ojos demostraban todo el cariño que sentía por la vida… eran verdes… como los míos- Albert comprendió por qué ella lo ayudó y una extraña sensación embargó su corazón. Entonces todo era porque él le recordaba a su papá. Dejó el plato de pastel en una mesita auxiliar e hizo lo mismo con el de la joven. Acto seguido, la abrazó. Candy comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras sentía que él le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Está bien… pequeña eres una chica muy fuerte… estoy seguro de que tu papá está en el cielo y se siente muy orgulloso de ti… crió a una jovencita muy especial…- susurró el rubio con infinito cariño. Candy se aferró un poco más a su pecho y tras un largo suspiro dejó de llorar. Se quedaron abrazados unos momentos más hasta que unos golpes en la puerta los distrajeron. El joven se levantó y fue a abrir mientras ella se limpiaba la cara.

Terry entró apresurado y con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro. Obvió a Albert y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su amiga.

-¡Me han aceptado!- dijo abrazándola y levantándola. Ella le miró interrogante mientras Albert sentía una pequeña punzada al ver la escena. –me han aceptado en la compañía de teatro- dijo el castaño cuando notó la expresión de la chica. Albert sonrió y decidió ir a lavar los trastes y darles espacio de conversar. Recordó cuando Terry le comentó de eso y se alegró sinceramente por él y pensó que seguramente sus diligencias eran las audiciones para el grupo teatral.

-¡Me alegra tanto!- dijo la rubia sonriéndole genuinamente a su querido amigo. –tienes que poner mucho empeño y conseguirme boletos rebajados para ver alguna de tus obras- bromeó. Albert desde la cocina notaba el tono de familiaridad de la rubia y la risa de Terry, pensando que con él la pequeña era mucho más tímida y reservada. Cuando terminó de lavar los trastes sirvió tres tacitas de café y las sirvió en una pequeña mesita frente al sofá. Bebieron y conversaron un rato sobre la audición de Terry, el clima y algunas trivialidades. Una hora más tarde Albert acompañó al castaño a la puerta y éste se retiró a su casa, despidiéndose con la mano. Con ese gesto, Candy pensó que Terry jamás la había besado en la mejilla como hiciera Albert un par de veces. Tocó la mejilla besada y se sonrojó al momento que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Albert se sentó junto a ella, en el lugar que hubiese ocupado Terry antes y decidió contarle las cosas que había averiguado.

-Candy… quisiera contarte algo que descubrí hace unos días… en uno de mis paseos por la ciudad…- dijo mientras la rubia bostezaba ligeramente. –creo que he encontrado a mi tía…-

* * *

><p>Hola! Les dejo con el segundo capítulo de este fanfic =)<p>

Comentarios!  
>Trastuspies: Candy sabe cocinar, pero no será la encargada de eso =P jejeje gracias por comentar!<br>Jessandberth: muchas gracias por tu comentario, intentaré actualizar tan pronto el tiempo y la universidad me lo permitan n.n  
>Galaxylam84: gracias por comentar!<br>Brower Alhely: bueno, espero haber aclarado por qué nuestro rubio amigo estaba ahí… y se vienen nuevas sorpresas! =)

muchas, muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia y ojalá que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo n.n  
>Cariños!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Les dejo con el tercer capítulo del fanfic =)

Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki.  
>Yo sólo hago esto con el ánimo de entretener.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cuando menos te lo esperas<em>

Capítulo 3

* * *

><p>Albert miró a la chica tras decir esa frase y notó que estaba dormitando. Sonrió sorprendido por lo fácil que se había dormido, recordando que la pequeña rubia había trabajado mucho ese último tiempo para poder mantenerlos a los dos. Se reprochó mentalmente el no haber buscado un trabajo y se prometió hacerlo al día siguiente.<p>

Levantó con cuidado a Candy para ir a dejarla a su habitación y ella se acurrucó contra él. Su corazón se desbocó al contacto y temió despertarla con sus latidos, mas ella no cesó su sueño. Cuando estuvo en el umbral de la puerta se dio cuenta de que no había pasado por ahí en ningún momento desde que estaba en aquella casa. La habitación era bastante espaciosa, decorada en tonos pastel y con bonitas cortinas a juego adornando las ventanas. Tenía un pequeño escritorio y en la cama fácilmente cabían dos. Se sonrojó al pensar en eso y se sintió un poco incómodo. Ella, por lo que se veía, era menor que él por al menos siete años, y pensar en un hombre llegando a los treinta involucrándose con una chica que apenas pasaba los veinte no le gustaba. "Pero es tan linda… tan tierna… tan suave… sus ojos son hermosos… ella es hermosa…" murmuró una vocecilla en su cabeza, al mover un mechón de su rostro que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Ella era su casera primero que todo, la joven amable que le dio un hogar mientras estuviese con sus asuntos en esa ciudad. Suspirando, depositó a la joven en su cama y la tapó con sus cobertores. Se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta y la observó dormir unos momentos sin poder evitar mirar sus labios entreabiertos y su pecho subir y bajar al compás de su respiración. Se sentía como un chiquillo y se preguntó la última vez que se sintió atraído por una mujer. Claro, había jóvenes bonitas y muy educadas, pero todas eran superficiales y entrenadas para ser una 'buena esposa'. Nunca había conocido a alguien como esa pequeña y sonrió pensando que sería bonito dejarse llevar alguna vez. Un joven castaño llegó a sus pensamientos como un rayo y lo hizo salir rápidamente de la habitación. Claro, estaba también su casi amigo Terry. Cuando llegó a su habitación se echó sobre la cama y suspiró. No, no podía permitirse tener sentimientos por una chica menor, que le ayudaba incondicionalmente y además era pretendida por otro chico con el que se llevaba bien. "Aunque ella no da indicios de interesarse más que en una amistad con Terry…" murmuró la vocecilla haciéndole sonreír inconscientemente. "Tal vez…". Sacudió su cabeza y decidió pensar en cómo decirle a Candy lo que había descubierto, quedándose dormido mientras lo hacía.

Candy despertó de muy buen humor y completamente descansada. Se encontró vestida bajo sus cobertores y se extrañó un poco por eso. Recordó que había estado conversando con Albert antes que el sueño la atrapara y pensó con cariño que él se preocupó de que durmiera bien. Revisó que todo estuviera en su lugar, por si acaso, y al ponerle atención a su vestido sintió el perfume masculino inundando sus sentidos. "Albert huele tan bien… no sé qué perfume usará… si es que usa… pero…" suspiró "qué lindo sería despertar con este olor todas las mañanas" pensó con una sonrisa y rubor en sus mejillas. De pronto lo había decidido, ese hombre le gustaba, y mucho. "él es… todo lo que una chica podría desear…" pensaba mientras se dirigía al baño a asearse. Se dio una ducha rápida y enfundada en su bata fue a la cocina comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Albert se asomó a la cocina y anunció que se daría un baño. Candy asintió pensando en lo bellos que eran los ojos del rubio y él, con picardía, le lanzó un beso antes de desaparecer, que hizo que la chica se quedara de una pieza y se sonrojara fuertemente. El rubio se fue sonriendo a tomar su baño, pensando en que le gustaba hacer sonrojar a esa joven. "Tal vez…" volvía a aparecer en su cabeza.  
>-<p>

Albert decidió aplazar un poco la noticia para poder disfrutar unos días más con ella. Sí, debía admitirlo, le gustaba mucho su compañía, su risa, su alegría, su espontaneidad, todo de ella. Temía que Candy decidiera deshacer la convivencia si se enteraba de que su misión estaba cumplida. Había encontrado un pequeño trabajo lavando platos en un restaurant y ahora que tenían algo más de dinero podían darse pequeños lujos. Albert compró algo de ropa para él, porque se sentía culpable de usar prendas que dejara el padre de la joven; y a veces le llevaba pequeños regalitos a Candy cuando volvía de trabajar. Compraron además algunas cosas para la casa, para hacer más cómoda la convivencia juntos.

Ya llevaba dos meses viviendo con Albert, y Candy sentía como si viviera con su esposo. La idea le gustaba mucho, pero no estaba segura de los sentimientos de él. Aún así, ella se sentía muy atraída por ese hombre rubio un tanto mayor que ella. Porque en ese tiempo había descubierto muchas cosas de él. Y le encantaba cada vez más. Además tenían una convivencia maravillosa. Se llevaban muy bien, compatibilizaban en muchas cosas y él siempre estaba dispuesto a llegar a acuerdos para hacer a ambos la vida más amena.  
>Las visitas de Terry eran mucho menos frecuentes por su nuevo trabajo como actor, en el que le iba muy bien y le pedía viajar por todo el país, aunque siempre cuidaba de enviar un presente a su amiga y pedir al rubio que la cuidara en su ausencia. Albert lo hacía encantado y a veces el cariño fraternal que se decía sentir hacia ella se salía un poco de los límites y lo hacía sentir cosas que no quería admitir, y menos que ella notara. Como aquella vez…<p>

-flashback-

Un lindo domingo habían decidido ir a pasear y disfrutar de un picnic en un parque cercano. Albert se encargaba de la comida mientras la chica se daba un baño. Escuchó a Candy tararear alegremente alguna canción cuando salió al pasillo y también escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Sonrió al notar el buen humor de su pequeña. Hasta que su dulce voz teñida de preocupación lo llamó de repente.

-Albert… ¿Albert has visto mi vestido rosa?…- Candy estaba segura de que había dejado ese vestido en su habitación. Todos los otros habían sido lavados y estaban tendidos al sol para secar. Albert apareció junto a ella.

-Sí… lo….- no pudo decir más pues la sorprendió agachada, buscando algo en una cajonera. La bata que la joven traía era corta y se le había abierto un poco, dejando ver parte de su escote y, cuando ella se movió a buscar en el clóset de su habitación, dejó a la vista sus torneadas piernas. Albert sintió su sangre viajar a su cabeza y a otras partes, y respiró hondo intentando pensar en el vestido y no en el bello cuerpo de la chica. Recordó que lo había echado a la ropa para lavar y se disculpó por ello. Ella se volteó y le sonrió pícara. El azul cielo de sus ojos brillaba con culpa. Candy había notado cómo la miraba cuando buscaba frente a él y se sintió desnudo al verse descubierto. Volvió a disculparse y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Terminó de preparar la comida y se metió al baño a darse una ducha de agua fría, esperando que la pequeña no hubiese notado lo que había causado en él.

-fin flashback-

Albert sonreía cada vez que recordaba ese episodio y esperaba secretamente que se repitiera.

Candy, por su parte, esperaba que él dejara de decirle pequeña y la mirara como una mujer ya hecha y derecha.

El cariño y la confianza entre ambos había crecido enormemente y la rubia sentía una pequeña necesidad de tenerlo a su lado. Esperaba, sin quererlo, que él no encontrara a su tía. Así seguiría buscándola… y seguiría junto a ella. Se había acostumbrado a su compañía, a sus abrazos, a aquellos besos que él le daba en su mejilla o le arrojaba simplemente para hacerla ruborizar, a compartir con aquel hombre su vida diaria. Y él se había acostumbrado a llamar esa casita su hogar, y a esa jovencita su compañera, olvidando a veces la promesa que lo llevó a ella.  
>-<p>

Un sábado hicieron un arduo trabajo limpiando la casa y el rubio decidió hablar con la joven después de la cena. Sintió que si seguía aplazándolo tal vez nunca se lo diría y eso sería un problema. Primero porque no quería ocultarle cosas a ella y, segundo, porque no estaría cumpliendo la razón por la que llegó a ese lugar.

Luego de almorzar se sentaron en el sofá y la rubia se acurrucó contra Albert, contándole algunas anécdotas y las cosas que le habían pasado la noche anterior, durante el turno en el hospital. Él la escuchaba atentamente y agregaba historias suyas para intentar amenizar la charla. Cuando vio que ella no le contaría nada más, decidió hablarle.

-Candy… pequeña…- Candy lo miró con reproche al escuchar el apelativo -tengo que contarte algo…- dijo él abrazándola. Ella se soltó del abrazo al notar el tono serio que usó y se sentó frente a él, mirándolo curiosa. –he encontrado a mi tía…-  
>Candy sintió un pequeño vacío en su estómago. Si él había encontrado a su familiar… entonces ya no tendría necesidad de quedarse con ella. Ese pensamiento no le gustó para nada, pero se obligó a demostrar grata sorpresa ante lo que él le dijo.<p>

-Has…. ¿Has encontrado a tu tía?- preguntó sonriendo, simulando perfectamente el malestar.

-Así es- dijo él sonriéndole amablemente.

-Y… y ¿cómo está? ¿Vive por aquí cerca?... aunque la ciudad no es tan grande…- Candy no sabía qué decir y echaba lo primero que se le ocurría. Él la miró a los ojos intentando descifrar lo que le decían. Sintió una pequeña satisfacción al pensar que ella no quería que se fuera. "Después de todo, hemos logrado una gran amistad, una grata convivencia… y quizás…" pensaron los dos al tiempo, Candy mirando hacia otro lugar y Albert con sus ojos azules clavados en ella. El rubio sacudió su cabeza y decidió continuar.

-Sí… bueno, está cerca… en el cementerio- dijo rascándose la cabeza con aire despreocupado. Candy se sorprendió tanto que no supo qué decirle. –verás… mi tía murió hace varios años… estoy casi seguro de que es la persona que encontré…- continuó pensativo, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Y… ¿Cómo se llamaba tu tía?- preguntó la chica sin lograr calmarse del todo. Si la había encontrado, viva o muerta, de todas maneras se iría. "No puedo ser tan egoísta…" pensó sintiéndose horrible "pero no quiero que se vaya… no ahora… yo…".

-Se llamaba Alice… y Gray era su apellido de soltera…- Candy buscó en su memoria, sin encontrar ninguna Alice Gray en ella. –pero cambió su nombre a Alison cuando dejó a su familia…- la joven rubia abrió los ojos y lágrimas se arremolinaron en ellos.

-¿Alison?… ¿ Alison… White?- murmuró haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no dejarlas salir.

-Así es…- dijo él mirándola significativamente, un tanto sorprendido porque ella supiera el apellido.

-Alison White es… era mi madre…- dijo ella sintiendo una punzada de dolor tras otra al darse cuenta de que el hombre junto a ella era su familiar. Cuando pensó que se iría comprendió que durante esos meses con él se había enamorado. Amaba sus maneras, su forma de ser, todo él. Y ahora resultaba que era su familiar. Albert por su parte abrió los ojos, enormemente sorprendido.

-Por eso te encontraba parecida a mi madre…- murmuró él. –pero…- se frenó en seco al ver esos bellos ojos verdes hinchados y se sintió horriblemente mal. Unas lágrimas se escaparon sin que ella lo quisiera, pero sonrió.

-¿Te irás?…- fue todo lo que pudo decir. Albert la abrazó para contener la tristeza demasiado evidente en ella.

-No… no lo sé… me gusta estar aquí, contigo…- susurró en su oído sintiendo un estremecimiento de la rubia. Candy sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido y dejó escapar unas lágrimas más antes de calmarse un poco.

-No quiero que te vayas…- dijo aferrándose al pecho de él. Quería decirle que lo amaba, pero no tuvo el valor al sentir que el abrazo de él era totalmente fraternal. Más aún si eran familiares, eso era totalmente incorrecto. Su corazón se quebró al pensarse enamorada de un hombre maravilloso que resultaba ser su primo y más lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos, pero esta vez las dejó salir sin más. Albert la contuvo todo el rato que ella lloró, hasta que se quedó dormida. Su propio corazón estaba roto al verla así y sentirse el causante de eso. "Tal vez ella no quiera quedarse sola de nuevo, menos ahora que Terry no puede estar siempre a su lado…" pensó el rubio acariciando los rizos dorados de la chica y depositando suaves besos en su cabeza. Se recostó en el sofá sin dejar de abrazar a Candy, acariciando su espalda y su cabello para que tuviera un mejor dormir y, sin darse cuenta, él también se quedó dormido.  
>-<p>

Albert despertó algo incómodo cerca de la medianoche. Candy aún estaba sobre él, usándolo como almohada. Al menos estaba calmada y eso le dio paz al corazón del rubio. Intentó levantarse con cuidado para que ella no despertara con el movimiento y la cargó a su habitación como lo hiciera algo así como un mes atrás. Candy estaba aferrada fuertemente a su pecho y no lo soltó cuando intentó dejarla en la cama. Se recostó junto a ella y sintió sus músculos relajarse. La rubia por fin soltó su agarre y Albert decidió que debía dormir. Todavía había cosas que aclarar y debía decidir si quedarse o marchar. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando la escuchó.

-No te vayas… por favor…- el suave murmullo rayaba en la súplica y no pudo contener las ganas de sentirla junto a él. Volvió a su lado, se metió en la cama y la abrazó.

-No me iré princesa…- susurró acariciando su suave rostro –no podría dejarte sola…- Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella aún estaba dormida. Intentó ponerse de la forma más decorosa posible y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p>hola =) aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo :P<br>hahaha Jessandberth me has pillado… pero no te preocupes, aún quedan muchas cosas por pasar n.n  
>muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… me gusta imaginar cómo se pueden haber enamorado tanto durante un par de meses… uds creen que eso sea posible en la vida real :P?<br>hehehe  
>gracias a Elsy82, Jessandberth, Brower Alhely y RVM85 por sus comentarios n.n espero q nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo =)<br>saluditos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Les dejo con el cuarto capítulo del fanfic =)

Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki.  
>Yo sólo hago esto con el ánimo de entretener.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cuando menos te lo esperas<em>

Capítulo 4

* * *

><p>Candy notó un aroma masculino junto a ella, abrió los ojos y vio a Albert durmiendo apaciblemente a su lado. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar la noche anterior y lo abrazó, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado. Si no podría tenerlo más tiempo junto a ella, entonces aprovecharía los minutos que tuviera. Él se revolvió en el sueño y la asustó, mas no retiró sus brazos. La rubia cerró los ojos soltando un leve suspiro.<p>

-No quiero que te vayas…- murmuró más para sí que para su amigo. –quisiera decirte tantas cosas… quisiera retenerte de alguna forma… yo- lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos y decidió no continuar, pensando que si hipaba o su voz se quebraba podía despertarlo. "¿Tú qué?..." pensó el joven, fingiendo que dormía. Candy se aferró más a su pecho y él se dejó hacer.

Quiso abrazarla, acariciarla y prometerle muchas cosas, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo y se quedó inmóvil, pensando que se pondría en evidencia si hacía algo. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y la chica se incorporó asustada.

-Albert… Albert, ¿estás despierto?- preguntó moviéndolo suavemente. Él fingió despertar algo asustado cuando sintió sus manos empujando suavemente su pecho. Se desperezó y la miró intensamente.

-Buenos días Candy…- dijo sonriéndole al ver cómo se colaban por la ventana unos rayos de sol. Ella cayó en cuenta de la situación y se sonrojó fuertemente.

-Yo… Albert… ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo confundida, reparando en que estaba en su habitación. Era increíble todo lo que había pasado por alto cuando había despertado, sólo por estar junto a él. Al caer en cuenta de la situación fue el turno del rubio de sonrojarse.

-Eh…- titubeó –Bueno… ocurre que… te quedaste dormida… y te traje para que no te resfriaras o durmieras mal…- comenzó a explicarle algo atropelladamente. Candy lo miraba con una mezcla de ternura y curiosidad. –y cuando te quise dejar aquí no me soltabas…- continuó, riendo. Ella se sonrojó.

-Lo siento…- dijo la chica apenada.

-No hay problema, he pasado excelente noche- afirmó él guiñándole un ojo antes de incorporarse. Candy se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. –eres linda cuando te sonrojas…- murmuró él tomando su mentón para hacerla mirarlo. Los ojos de la joven brillaron al escucharlo hablar y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado nuevamente. "Tal vez…" pensó, cuando él besó su mejilla, se levantó como si nada y anunció que prepararía el desayuno. 

o-o-o-o-o 

Candy caminaba taciturna por la casa buscando qué hacer mientras Albert iba a hacer las compras de la semana. Últimamente detestaba los días libres en los que él no estaba a su lado. "Pero ahora… debo conformarme con ser su amiga… es mi primo… yo… no puedo creerlo…" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con esos pensamientos. Unos ruidos afuera la distrajeron y se limpió rápidamente los ojos con el dorso de la mano para ir a abrir la puerta. Albert venía cargado con bolsas de papel y la rubia se apresuró a recibir una para ayudarlo. Ordenaron las compras en la despensa y el rubio puso manos a la obra con el almuerzo.

Almorzaron en silencio. Un silencio incómodo para la joven y extraño para el rubio. Albert se había acostumbrado a conversar con ella y escuchar su dulce voz narrando todo lo que se le ocurría. Miró significativamente a Candy pero ella le rehuyó la mirada hasta el final de la comida. Suspirando, el joven recogió la mesa y se fue a lavar los platos. Candy se levantó en silencio y cogió un libro de una mesita, para sentarse en el sofá a leer. No había vuelto a conversar con Albert de su descubrimiento, sólo habían acordado que él aún no se iría, por los problemas con su familia, y que no haría nada con respecto a la madre de la joven pues, aunque hubiese sido una promesa, no podía pasar por sobre los deseos de la chica, que quería que su madre se quedara junto a su padre en su ciudad.  
>Candy estaba inquieta, preocupada, sentía su corazón a punto de romperse. Y es que él no había dejado de ser con ella como era y eso la exasperaba. Las mariposas no se iban, los sonrojos venían más seguidos que nunca y su corazón latía tan fuerte cuando estaba con él que le dolía. "No sé… lo suyo no puede ser cariño de familiar, ¿cierto?... es decir… cómo se comporta conmigo… no es ese tipo de cariño, ¿verdad?" se preguntaba mirando al techo, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en el pecho. Lo amaba y no podía aceptar las cosas así, mas no tenía el valor para preguntar qué ocurría o qué pasaba por la mente del rubio. Albert volvió de la cocina y se sentó junto a ella.<p>

-Candy…- la llamó su acompañante.

-¿Sí?- respondió ella sin quitar la vista del libro.

-Pequeña, llevas dos días en la misma página… ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó él. Candy se sonrojó fuertemente al verse descubierta.

-No… no, nada… estoy preocupada por mi trabajo… ya sabes… con todos los problemas que hay… no sé si será buena idea tomar muchos días libres…- dijo sin mucha seguridad. Albert la miró con cara de no creerle nada y retiró el libro de sus manos para dejarlo en la mesita de café. Tomó suavemente su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Creo, querida Candy, que en este tiempo te he conocido bastante bien… y se nota que te pasa algo…- los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar, anunciando tristeza. El rubio la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, acariciando su cabello para intentar hacerla sentir bien. Candy suspiró y poniendo suavemente sus manos en el pecho del hombre lo alejó de sí.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada más que lo que te dije- dijo la joven rubia haciendo uso de su mejor faceta de actriz, sonriendo conciliadora. Volvió a coger el libro de la mesita e intentó concentrarse en la lectura.  
>Albert, por su parte, se debatía entre obligarla a abrazarlo o dejarla tranquila. Le hacía mucha falta el contacto que tenían antes y, aunque él hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerlo, ella le rehuía siempre que podía. Tal vez a ella ya no le gustaba su contacto o no quería nada con él. Había encontrado el día anterior una carta dirigida a la chica de su amigo Terry y por lo que decía y como ella había cambiado, pensaba que la rubia podía en realidad albergar sentimientos por el castaño. "No… no creo que sea así… tal vez si juego mis cartas… puedo ganármela…" pensaba el rubio mirándola de reojo. "Yo sé que siente algo por mí… no creo que reaccione con todos igual…" la idea de que ella fuera con todos como era con él no le hizo gracia. Nunca la había visto desenvolverse en su trabajo ni fuera del ambiente hogareño más que en los paseos con él, así que aquel pensamiento lo descolocó. "Pero con su amigo no es así… sólo conmigo… yo la hago sentir diferente… lo sé..." su ego se estaba haciendo presente. Sí, era cierto, le gustaba demasiado la pequeña y quería intentar dar un paso más allá de la amistad. No le importaba nada ni nadie más, sólo ella.<p>

-Me gusta tu expresión cuando te concentras…- dijo para probar su teoría. Si estaba en lo correcto, ella se sonrojaría y sonreiría avergonzada. Y no se equivocó.

-No me molestes… ¡intento leer!- rió ella un tanto incómoda y con un suave rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. "Bingo" pensó el rubio. "Ahora…"

Albert pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de su compañera y la acercó a él. Candy suspiró al sentir el contacto y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, sin dejar su libro. "Estamos avanzando…" sonreía Albert para sus adentros. Lo había decidido. Daría un paso más.

-Me gustas mucho cuando sonríes…- murmuró él atrayéndola cada vez más hacia su cuerpo. La rubia sintió cómo su corazón quería escapar de su pecho y dejó caer el libro. Albert la miró al escuchar el ruido y vio que esos ojos verdes, ahora clavados en los suyos, tenían brillo especial. Sonriendo suavemente se acercó su oído. –de verdad… pero, ¿sabes que eres más linda cuando sonríes?…- sintió el escalofrío que recorrió a la chica y podía oír los latidos de ella, tanto o más fuertes que los suyos. Tomó su mentón como le gustaba hacerlo y acercó su rostro despacio al de ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Albert?" pensó la chica sólo atinando a cerrar los ojos con un poco de miedo, pero expectante de lo que podía ocurrir. "¿Qué vas a hacer?..." no quería pronunciar palabra, por temor a romper el momento, pero su conciencia la obligó.

-Albert… ¿qué haces?...- preguntó en un suave gemido cuando sintió los labios del joven recorrer su rostro con una caricia como si de una pluma se tratara. –tú sabes que…- murmuró, y abrió los ojos al sentir que él había dejado de acariciarla. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con un azul profundo. La nariz de él rozaba la respingada y pequeña nariz de Candy y sus ojos la miraban con gran intensidad.

-Shhhh- suavemente la hizo callar –pequeña… cierra tus ojos y no digas nada… ¿quieres?...- pidió tan tiernamente que ella hizo caso de inmediato, asintiendo y pasando saliva con dificultad. La rubia sintió nuevamente los labios de él recorrer su rostro, hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. A medida que la acariciaba, la recostaba sobre el sofá, facilitando su movimiento y ella sentía miles de escalofríos erizarle la piel. Un suspiro se escapó de su boca y Albert lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa a su avance. Se arriesgaría, ya lo había decidido y no podía acobardarse. No ahora, no estando tan cerca. –me gustas mucho…- murmuró con parte de sus labios sobre los de ella.  
>Albert iba a besarla y Candy sintió su corazón a punto de estallar. Su mente se debatía entre sus sentimientos y la realidad.<p>

La realidad…

Eran familia…

La joven se alejó de él bruscamente, rompiendo la magia.

-Albert… no… no podemos… tú y yo… ¡no se puede!...- dijo con desesperación. Se levantó del sofá bruscamente y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Albert suspiró frustrado. Debían hablar y tenía que ser ahora. Se levantó y fue a golpear la puerta de la chica. Sintió sollozos desde dentro e intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba trabada con llave.

-Candy… abre la puerta por favor… tenemos que conversar…- pidió intentando ser paciente y conciliador. No haber hablado las cosas inmediatamente había arruinado completamente su oportunidad de acercamiento.

-Albert… vete por favor…- escuchó desde dentro. Dio un largo suspiro y volvió a llamarla.

-Candy… pequeña… tenemos que hablar… sal de ahí… por favor- dijo casi en un ruego. Escuchó pasos desde dentro y sintió un suave golpecito en la puerta, como si ella hubiese apoyado algo.

-No… no vale la pena hablar… ya sabemos qué pasará…- dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas e intentando ser fuerte. Ya bastante había llorado por su situación con el rubio y no quería sentirse peor. –Albert… creo que ya hemos alargado mucho esto… tú has encontrado lo que buscabas y… y no tienes nada más que hacer aquí… por favor, deja tus llaves cuando te vayas- dijo fríamente, bajando de a poco la voz y sintiendo su garganta cerrarse con la última palabra.

Albert se preguntó si había escuchado mal. Por lo que había entendido ella le estaba diciendo que se fuera sin siquiera escucharlo y eso mermó todas sus ganas de intentar algo más. Se sintió tremendamente decepcionado y pensó que aquella joven que lo corría de su casa no era su amiga ni la chica de la que se había enamorado.

-Está bien… si eso quieres…- murmuró antes de caminar hacia su habitación. Tomó su morral, metió sólo las cosas que trajo consigo y cogió un trozo de papel. Dejó una nota junto a sus llaves y se fue.  
>Candy salió de la habitación un rato después para encontrarse completamente sola en su hogar. Fue hacia la puerta de entrada y, al ver la nota que el rubio dejó para ella, un torrente de lágrimas se escapó de sus ojos.<p>

_Gracias por todo.  
>Lamento que las cosas terminaran así.<br>Quería decirte que no somos familia. _

* * *

><p>Hola! n.n disculpen la demora : estuve de vacaciones y quería pensar mejor cómo seguir la historia… espero que este capítulo les haya gustado n.n…  
>Disculpen lo cortito, pero quiero dejar el suspenso jajaja…<br>Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, me hacen feliz n.n

Jessandberth: perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto u.u pero ya he actualizado y espero que hayas quedado conforme con lo que va ocurriendo n.n ya nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Besitos!

Trastuspies: no quiero hacerlos vivir en ese torbellino que es ocultar los sentimientos y que, por demás, ya está bastante usado. Espero que te parezca bien así. Albert sabe lo que quiere y va a por ello, pero nuestra pequeña Candy es algo menos decidida, jejeje.

LobadeDia: Lobita preciosa, me extraña que no hayas actualizado, aún espero, no demores, sí n.n? jajaja quién no se engancha de alguien tan espectacular, cierto :P? Ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡besitos!.

Andrelao: muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra mucho que te guste la historia n.n aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo y trataremos de actualizar más pronto xD! Un besito =)!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Les dejo con el quinto capítulo del fanfic =)

Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki.  
>Yo sólo hago esto con el ánimo de entretener.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cuando menos te lo esperas<em>

Capítulo 5

* * *

><p>Albert caminó sin rumbo durante un rato. No se alejó mucho, esperando que Candy lo fuera a buscar, pero no apareció. Decidió ir al cementerio a dejar flores a su tía y a pedirle que le diera fuerzas para luchar por su amor, como ella lo hizo. Amaba a la rubia, de verdad que sí, pero no le parecía bien que ella no fuese capaz de escucharlo.<p>

¿Y si ella en realidad no lo quería? Su mente le comenzaba a jugar malas pasadas. Tal vez ella lo había corrido de su casa porque no sentía nada por él y se estaba propasando. Además, según lo que había leído en aquella carta, Terry llegaría pronto y tenía algo importante que hablar con ella. Bufó molesto y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casita. "No puedo darme por vencido…" pensaba mientras reconocía el camino de vuelta.

oOoOoOoOo

Candy sollozaba sentada en el suelo. Aquel hombre maravilloso se había ido por su error. Y seguramente ahora no volvería. Aunque si realmente la amaba lo haría, ¿no?. Su mente se debatía entre gritarle su estupidez y pensar en qué hacer para recuperarlo. No sabía dónde había ido o donde vivía. No conocía ni siquiera su apellido. "No… no sé cómo se llama…" su revelación la sorprendió enormemente. ¿Cuántos meses estuvo viviendo con un hombre del que sólo sabía su nombre? Se levantó y se secó las lágrimas. Aún con sollozos buscó en la habitación que fuera del rubio para ver si había dejado algo. La ropa que había comprado para él estaba ahí, guardada en el armario, y también estaban los regalos que le diera y sus cosas de aseo. Sólo se había llevado el morral. Recordó que él había mencionado problemas con su familia por lo de su madre. ¿Sería acaso de alguna familia acomodada?...

-Si es así… entonces no necesitará nada de esto…- murmuró tocando suavemente la ropa del rubio que había en el armario. Su aroma aún estaba impregnado en ella y la abrazó para derramar nuevas lágrimas. -Así que esto es lo que se siente cuando tienes el amor y lo dejas ir… eres una tonta Candice… ¿ahora qué vas a hacer?... ¡tonta, mil veces tonta!- las lágrimas y el dolor la asaltaban sin piedad. Dejó las prendas en su lugar sintiéndose horriblemente vacía. Un llamado a la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y su autoflagelación. Corrió al baño cuando los golpes se hacían más fuertes. Se lavó la cara y vio su lamentable estado. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Suspiró y decidió que pensaría qué hacer luego. Con la pequeña esperanza de que fuera Albert quien venía, fue a abrir y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Candy, ¿estás en casa?- escuchó de afuera. Abrió con cuidado y vio a Terry parado en la entrada. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por disimular su decepción y se dio cuenta de que realmente esperaba que fuera el rubio.

-Hola Terry, volviste…- dijo sin mucha emoción. Él le dio un abrazo que correspondió sin ganas.

-Hola preciosa…- dijo amistosamente y le pareció extraño que Albert no fuera a recibirlo también. –¿y Albert?… - preguntó causando que Candy se pusiera a llorar. La abrazó con fuerza e intentó tranquilizarla.

oOoOoOoOo

Iba doblando una esquina cercana cuando vio al castaño parado en la puerta de la casita que compartiera con su pequeña, abrazando a la chica fuertemente y acariciando su cabeza.

A veces tendemos a pensar lo peor… y el rubio no pudo evitar hacerlo. Claro, ahora estaba ella en los brazos de su 'amigo' y se dejaba abrazar como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Quiso acercarse a reclamar lo que decidió suyo pero oír a Terry lo detuvo.

-Ya estoy aquí… no te dejaré otra vez… vamos adentro- las palabras que él mismo quiso decirle se las dijo otro. Y verla asentir y entrar para ser seguida del castaño terminó de molestarlo. Se dio media vuelta y decidió que no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Regresaría a su casa, con su familia y las aburridas fiestas y reuniones. Regresaría a ser quien era en realidad y olvidaría ese pequeño lugar. Después de todo… ella ya no lo necesitaría con Terry a su lado. Bufando molesto metió una mano en el bolsillo y agarró fuertemente su morral.

-Adiós Candy…- susurró antes de alejarse de ahí.

oOoOoOoOo

-Se ha ido… se ha ido porque soy una tonta…- sollozaba la rubia mientras su amigo le llevaba un vaso con agua y azúcar. Lo bebió hipando y continuó relatando lo que había pasado. –yo… no sé qué hacer…- murmuró cerrando sus doloridos ojos cuando terminó de decirle a Terry lo que había pasado, obviando claro la situación antes que Albert se fuera. Suspirando pesadamente miró a su amigo, sentado frente a ella, escuchándola atentamente. Él sonrió tristemente, se levantó y la abrazó. Ahora que todo iba bien en la vida del castaño la de su amiga se amargaba y eso le dolía mucho.

-Y yo que venía todo contento a contarte mis viajes y aventuras con la compañía de teatro…- sin saber qué hacer, Terry decidió cambiar de tema. Ella lo miró intentando sonreír, agradeciéndole para sus adentros el distraerla.

Pasaron la tarde conversando acerca de los viajes de Terry. Candy estaba más calmada y el castaño se preocupó de prepararle algo de cenar.

-¿Sabes lo mejor de todo?...- preguntó Terry a Candy para seguir con su relato. Ella lo miró curiosa –he conocido a una mujer maravillosa…- dijo el castaño con sus ojos brillando. –se llama Susana… ella… es una chica genial, ¿sabes?- Candy observaba como el rostro de su amigo se iluminaba cuando hablaba de aquella chica. Y, sin quererlo, lo envidió un poco. Ella había tenido a un hombre maravilloso y lo había dejado ir. Por no querer escucharlo, por dejarse llevar por el miedo y no darle una oportunidad. Porque él había demostrado su interés en ella… y ella… "Oh Dios…" pensó sintiendo la tristeza y las lágrimas volver. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarlas salir y sonriendo continuó escuchando a Terry. Le contaba que debía mudarse a Chicago para continuar sin problemas su trabajo. Candy suspiró y él lo tomó como un gesto de tristeza.

-Pero no te preocupes, preciosa… pretendo llevarte conmigo- dijo haciendo uso de su mejor y más galante sonrisa. Candy rió con la ocurrencia.

-¡Qué cosas dices!- dijo divertida. Así era su mejor amigo, él siempre sabía cómo hacerla sonreír.

-Lo que escuchas- dijo él serio. –de verdad, Candy, no quiero que te quedes sola en esta ciudad. He visto unas casas y departamentos para instalarnos. Claro, tú en el tuyo y yo en el mío… no quiero asustar a Susana jajaja- bromeó él. La rubia lo miró un poco indecisa. Tenía unos ahorros y todo, pero salir de su ciudad natal… Chicago era enorme y tal vez no se podría acostumbrar a vivir en una ciudad así… tal vez también le costaría encontrar trabajo… tenía muchas dudas, que se reflejaban en sus ojos. Terry las vio y la tranquilizó. –ya he dispuesto todo para tu hogar y el mío… además, tengo unos contactos y podemos conseguirte trabajo en el hospital de ahí... no te preocupes, preciosa… de verdad, Candy… no quiero que estés sola en este lugar. Antes estaba Albert, ahora ya no y me preocupas- Terry tomó sus manos y ella sintió el cariño y amor de su querido amigo. Él pensaba en todo, en ella sobre todo. Lo abrazó y asintió.

Se mudaría con Terry a Chicago.

oOoOoOoOo

Los días se sucedieron rápidamente entre trámites y preparativos. Cambiar de ciudad, para Candy, incluía varias cosas, como dejar todo atrás. Tal vez eso la ayudaría a calmarse un poco y pensar más fríamente las cosas. Decidió, tras unos días de meditarlo, vender su casa y la mayoría de sus muebles. Embaló las cosas que le quedaron y ayuda de con Terry y algunos amigos de él se mudaría a un departamento en Chicago. Antes de irse, decidió ir a ver a sus padres.

-Hola mamá… papá…- murmuró agachándose frente a la tumba de sus padres. –no quiero dejarlos, ¿saben?… pero creo que ya es necesario crecer… cambiar de aire supongo que es bueno…- continuó depositando algunas flores. –sé que me cuidarán y que las decisiones que tome estarán bien… papá, haré lo que pueda porque estés orgulloso de mí ahí en el cielo…- dijo mientras una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla. –los amo… vendré a verlos de vez en cuando- prometió antes de irse. Y con una sonrisa, emprendió el camino hacia donde Terry la esperaba, para partir a su nueva vida.

oOoOoOoOo

Candy miró el departamento, que había comprado, maravillada. No era una gran mansión, pero era más grande que su casa y tenía una bonita fachada. Le gustó que Terry lo escogiera para ella y se dedicó a ordenar sus nuevos muebles y sus cosas. Se encontraba en un segundo piso y tenía tres habitaciones, una cocina con barra y una sala-comedor bastante amplia. Una ventana daba luz a la sala durante la mayoría del día y estaba pintado en colores pasteles, suaves y femeninos. La habitación que ocuparía ella era la más grande y cabían cómodamente un escritorio, una cajonera y una cama amplia, y entraba mucha luz por su ventana. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color rosa pálido y se preguntó si Terry las habría mandado a pintar antes que llegaran. Se tardó una semana en poner todo en orden y agradeció a su padre haberle dejado una pequeña herencia y haberla educado para poder trabajar y tener sus cosas.

Cuando tuvo su nuevo hogar listo se dedicó a buscar trabajo. Recordó cómo sus amigos del hospital en que trabajara antes la despidieron. Abrazos, algunas lágrimas y muchos deseos de suerte y felicidad. Su jefa le dio buenas referencias y aseguró que avisaría al hospital de Chicago para que la contrataran sin problemas. Cuando la aceptaron en el trabajo y le indicaron que podía empezar desde el día siguiente agradeció en silencio a aquellas buenas personas que la ayudaron. Contenta, regresó a su departamento.

En el camino su corazón dio un vuelco. Un hombre rubio de cabello algo largo estaba parado frente a un negocio, mirando aparentemente los titulares de los diarios. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse pero se contuvo. Había decidido olvidar las cosas porque en realidad no fue demasiado tiempo y debía hacer una nueva vida. Además, ni siquiera sabía si él querría verla, de la forma en que se fue. Cuando el hombre se volteó, Candy sintió que se iba a desmayar, pero se recuperó inmediatamente al ver que no era Albert. Suspirando, siguió su camino a su casa. Cuando llegó una pequeña opresión en el pecho le causó molestia.

-Te echo de menos…- murmuró mirando su nueva casa, vacía como la anterior.

* * *

><p>Debo pedir disculpas porque me he tardado un montón ): como le comenté a una chica, tenía muchas ideas y no sabía cómo hilarlas… espero que haya quedado bien<br>Gracias por sus review y muchos abrazos y besitos para todas n_n


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Les dejo con el sexto capítulo del fanfic =)

Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki.  
>Yo sólo hago esto con el ánimo de entretener.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cuando menos te lo esperas<em>

Capítulo 6

* * *

><p>Candy estaba emocionada y ansiosa. Ese lunes comenzaba a trabajar y sentía que podría distraerse con eso. Nunca había estado en un hospital tan grande y esperaba poder cumplir bien con sus deberes.<p>

Se levantó temprano, se arregló un poco y desayunó tranquilamente. Cada vez que miraba su departamento sentía alguien faltaba ahí. Alguien rubio de ojos azules. Suspirando, terminó de organizar su bolso y salió rumbo al hospital. Decidió que ese día nada empañaría su humor y daría lo mejor de sí para ayudar a las personas que la necesitaran.

Al pasar por una cafetería cercana a su lugar de trabajo su corazón dio un salto. En una mesita fuera de la cafetería, disfrutando los rayos del sol de la mañana, estaba él. Ese cabello rubio, esos ojos… no podía ser otro que él. Sintiendo sus latidos en la garganta se acercó y, carraspeando un poco lo llamó.

-Hola Albert…- murmuró suavemente. El joven se volteó sonriéndole simpáticamente. Candy sintió su mundo irse abajo. Ese no era su… no era el que había sido su compañero de casa.

-Buenos días, bella señorita…- le dijo galante el joven. –Creo que me ha confundido con alguien más…- continuó sin dejar de mirarla. Candy estaba roja de vergüenza y sentía su corazón llenarse de tristeza. –soy Anthony Brown- le dijo extendiéndole una mano y sonriéndole. Aunque se parecía mucho a Albert, no lograba cautivarla como él. Candy aceptó el saludo, algo incómoda.

-Soy Candice White…- murmuró ella intentando desviar la mirada y salir de la vergonzosa situación que estaba metida. –disculpe… por haberle confundido… debo irme- haciendo una reverencia salió a paso rápido del lugar. Anthony la siguió con la mirada, reparando en su traje de enfermera. "Una joven bonita y con vocación" pensó sonriendo y apurando su café. 

oOoOoOoOoOo 

-Sabes, tío William, he conocido a una chica preciosa…- murmuró Anthony cuando estuvo junto a su tío, que leía el periódico sentado cómodamente en la sala de la mansión mientras disfrutaba de un café.

-Tú siempre conoces 'chicas preciosas'…- rió él de buena gana. Anthony era su único sobrino directo y lo quería muchísimo. Tras la muerte de los padres del joven se habían vuelto muy unidos, aunque últimamente no estuvieran mucho juntos.

-Es que esta chica… tiene algo especial… era hermosa, parecía un amor de jovencita… ¡como esas que ya no quedan!- dijo el más joven con aire soñador. –sus rizos rubios, su nariz llena de pecas, sus mejillas sonrosadas… era demasiado… no sé, tierna… jajaja… se veía preciosa en su traje de enfermera…- Su tío sintió un golpe en el pecho cuando escuchó la descripción, sólo faltaba algo… -y sus ojos… verdes como las esmeraldas, tío… brillantes… ella se acercó a mí… creo que me confundió con alguien jajaja- Albert se atragantó con su café. No era posible… "Candy está en Chicago… confundió a Anthony… conmigo" pensó sintiendo su corazón golpearle el pecho. Tras toser un poco sonrió a su sobrino como si nada pasara.

-Te ha gustado eh…- dijo fingiendo tranquilidad. "esto no puede estar pasando… Candy… y Anthony… pero ella… creíste que era yo, ¿verdad, pequeña?" algo en su pecho dio un salto y se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a una silla de cuero negro tras un escritorio de madera pulida. –Me alegro por ti… ehm… debo ver unos papeles... ¿me permites…?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Anthony con un brillo especial en los ojos que a Albert no le gustó. –Más tarde daré una vuelta por la cafetería… tal vez la vea de nuevo- se fue silbando mientras Albert cogía distraídamente unos papeles de su escritorio, sin siquiera mirarlos.

-Candy…- murmuró para sí, mirando una rosa rosada sobre su escritorio. Mandaba a poner una flor fresca todas las mañanas desde que regresara a su casa, para recordar a esa pequeña que le robara el corazón y lo echara de su hogar meses atrás. 

oOoOoOoOoOo 

Candy salió del hospital temprano y feliz. Sus compañeras de trabajo la recibieron bien y fueron muy amables con ella, la hicieron sentir a gusto y eso elevó enormemente su ánimo. Iba caminando de vuelta a casa cuando el chico rubio de la mañana la interceptó.

-Hola Candice- la saludó Anthony tomando su mano para besarla. Candy la retiró cortésmente, sintiéndose incómoda y algo intimidada.

-Buenas tardes… eh…- se sonrojó al no poder recordar el nombre del chico, pues era otro el que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante el día, en los ratos libres.

-Anthony- respondió él sonriendo. Candy asintió dándose un golpecito en la cabeza murmurando un "lo olvidé… qué tonta". –Quisiera invitarte un café… si no es mucho el atrevimiento- lanzó el chico galantemente. Candy quiso resistirse y buscó una buena excusa pero no encontró ninguna, en realidad no tenía mucho que hacer cuando llegara a su casa.

-Anthony…- Candy sintió que su pecho iba a estallar cuando escuchó esa voz, fuerte y clara. El rubio volteó a ver al que lo llamaba y lo saludó efusivamente. La joven sentía que sus ojos saldrían de sus órbitas. Ver a esos dos hombres juntos era como ver dos gotas de agua.

-Tío William… ella es la chica de la que te hablé- Candy se sonrojó fuertemente al pensar que ese joven hablaba de ella con su… "¿tío?... ahora entiendo por qué le confundí…" pensó con el corazón en la garganta y los nervios a flor de piel, hasta que reparó en cómo lo llamó, "¿William?... pero… pero es Albert…." Pensó un poco inquieta.

-Hola Albert…- murmuró la rubia un poco incómoda e intrigada cuando él le tendió la mano para saludarla. Anthony puso cara de no entender cuando ella saludó a su tío. "¿Albert?… ¿tío William conoce a esta preciosa chica y ella lo llama por su segundo nombre?..." pensó suspicaz. Sintió una punzada de celos cuando él la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia sí para abrazarla.

-Hola pequeña…- Albert besó su cabello y Candy sintió enormes ganas de llorar. Se aferró a su pecho con lágrimas asomadas en sus ojos pero sin dejarlas caer.

-Albert yo… te debo algunas explicaciones, ¿no?- murmuró la rubia intentando sonreír y subiendo su rostro suavemente para perderse en los ojos azules de Albert. Él asintió sin dejar de mirarla con ternura.

Anthony miraba la escena con una mezcla de inquietud y celos. ¿Cómo era posible que su tío conociera a esa chica y encima se trataran con tanta familiaridad? Carraspeó para hacerse notar y los rubios se separaron avergonzados. Albert miraba a la chica con una adoración inmensa y ella lo miraba con culpa, como rogándole perdón.

-Disculpa… ejem… Candice… quería invitarte un café si no es molestia para ti… me gustaría conocerte… tal vez podríamos ser amigos…- insistió Anthony intentando acaparar toda la atención de la chica, haciendo que Candy se sonrojara fuertemente. Miró a Albert como si le pidiera permiso y él se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole que hiciera lo que quisiera. Candy miró a Anthony con la cabeza un poco baja.

-Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer… pero podría ser para otro día- dijo intentando sonar amable. Anthony suspiró y le regaló una bonita sonrisa que la hizo sentir aliviada. Albert dejó de contener la respiración y un alivio enorme lo invadió.

-Por supuesto, cuando quieras…- dijo cogiendo su mano y besándola. Albert los miró sintiendo una punzada y comentó algo de que los esperaban en casa antes de empezar a caminar. Candy lo miró un poco confundida y asintió a Anthony antes de despedirse. 

oOoOoOoOoOo 

-¿De qué la conoces?- Anthony comenzó a caminar lentamente por la sala de la casa con una taza de té en la mano. Se sentía traicionado por su tío aunque no veía una razón real para ello. Después de llegar y tomar el té, que pensaba tomar con la chica, se dispuso a interrogarlo, movido por los celos.

-Fuimos amigos hace un tiempo- respondió simplemente el aludido, queriendo dar por zanjada la conversación.

-¿Sólo eso?- siguió el más joven exasperando a su tío. Albert suspiró.

-¿Quieres imaginar algo más?- respondió un poco cabreado. Primero Terry y ahora su sobrino… Candy era tan encantadora que podía enamorar a cualquiera, lo sabía… y también sabía que no tenía poder sobre las decisiones de la chica, pero aún sentía algo muy fuerte por ella y no podía negarlo, sentía que ella le pertenecía. Recordó su piel suave y sus labios, que por poco no pudo probar y suspiró. –piensa lo que quieras… fuimos muy buenos amigos hace un tiempo, durante uno de mis viajes, eso todo…-

-Está bien… sí… ¡está bien!- dijo Anthony con un dejo de alegría y satisfacción más para sí que para el otro. Albert comenzó a temer que su sobrino realmente quisiera algo con su pequeña. No es que no le gustara su sobrino o fuera mala persona pero ella ya tenía un dueño.

Él. 

oOoOoOoOoOo 

Candy se echó en la cama suspirando. Abrazó su almohada y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

En cuanto los hombres se perdieron de vista comenzó a correr en dirección a su departamento, esperando llegar lo más pronto posible. Se detuvo en una florería y compró rosas rosadas, como las que le diera Albert cuando vivían juntos, y corrió nuevamente a su casa, cuidando que las flores no se lastimaran.  
>Al llegar puso las flores en el florero más lindo que tenía y las observó durante un rato. Una presión en el pecho la hizo decidir ir a su habitación y recostarse.<p>

-Albert… Albert está aquí…- dijo sollozando sin dejar de apretar la almohada –Albert… no me odia… él no… lo sé, lo vi en sus ojos… Oh Albert…- sin dejar de suspirar e hipar por el llanto comenzó a reír. –Albert… Albert… quiero volver a verte… quiero que comencemos de nuevo…-

Se quedó dormida un poco antes de las ocho y descansó como hace meses no lo hacía, sintiéndose en paz.

Si él estaba ahí y no la odiaba… tal vez… y sólo tal vez, ella volvería a tener una oportunidad.

-Te amo, Albert…- murmuró en sueños.

* * *

><p>Hola! Comprendo si no querrán seguir leyendo la historia por todo lo que me he demorado en actualizar… pero ustedes saben… cuando la musa no quiere venir… no viene =(<p>

Muchas gracias a aquellas que leyeron y dejaron reviews n_n se los agradezco de corazón y ojalá que si leyeron este capítulo, cortito pero capítulo, les haya gustado.

Besitos a todas!


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí el séptimo capítulo de este fanfic.

Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki.  
>Yo sólo hago esto con el ánimo de entretener.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cuando menos te lo esperas<em>

Capítulo 7

* * *

><p>Anthony era realmente insistente. Candy no sabía ya qué excusa inventar para rechazarle las invitaciones. Que tendría turnos extra, que se había cambiado de casa hace poco y tenía que organizar mucho aún, que tenía visitas de parientes, etcétera, etcétera… y él seguía viniendo puntual, todos los días hace como ya una semana, con una rosa roja para ella.<p>

Suspirando, salió del hospital buscando por todos lados con la mirada algún lugar donde esconderse del chico. Era muy lindo y atento, pero ella estaba enamorada de otra persona…

Una persona que la encontró a la salida del trabajo ese día.

-Candy- la llamó su voz y ella no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa e increíblemente feliz al saber que había ido por ella. -Te estaba esperando- le dijo sonriendo y Candy notó unas pequeñas arruguitas en sus ojos. "¿Cuántos años tenía?" se preguntó un poco confundida y no pudo recordar. Albert se veía más mayor que cuando vivían juntos. Y ahora traía un traje de diseñador, que le llamó mucho la atención a la rubia.

-Hola Albert…- dijo Candy con tono soñador, decidiendo pasar por alto esas cosas. -Me alegra mucho que hayas venido…- continuó un poco sonrojada. Él le sonrió.

-Anthony por fin desistió de la idea de invitarte a salir… por ahora… incluso me pedía consejos, como eres mi… amiga- dijo algo indeciso el rubio. 'Amiga' no era el apelativo con el que quería llamarla, pero no podía decir nada más. -Estaba realmente cansado de eso, ¿sabes…?- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Era muy… insistente- murmuró Candy un poco incómoda. -Siempre traía rosas rojas… y en realidad… no me gustan mucho las rosas rojas…- dijo recordando que el rubio de sus sueños le regalaba rosas rosadas. Él sonrió con un poco de malicia.

-Ese fue mi consejo…- dijo Albert aguantando una risita. Candy lo miró sin poder creerlo. -¿Cómo voy a decirle a mi competencia las cosas que te gustan?- se defendió Albert seriamente. Candy rió encantada por la actitud y sinceridad de él. Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto. Él rió con ella, pero decidió cambiar de tema. -¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?- preguntó un poco sonrojado. Ella asintió.

-Me encantaría… pero supongo que el uniforme no es una linda prenda para ir a cenar…- murmuró algo incómoda. Él la tomó de los hombros y le sonrió, acercando su nariz a la de ella.

-Te verás preciosa con lo que te pongas- le dijo frotando suavemente la punta de su nariz, haciéndola reír.

-Aún así, preferiría ir a mi casa a cambiarme… ¿te importa?- preguntó la chica y él negó con la cabeza. La guió a un auto aparcado tras el hospital y la invitó a subir, abriendo caballerosamente la puerta del copiloto. -Wow… ¿es tuyo?- preguntó Candy antes de subirse, admirando el modelo que seguramente no sería para nada económico. Él se puso un poco incómodo pero asintió.

-Sí… es mío… tengo muchas cosas que contarte, querida Candy- dijo Albert para sí rodeando el automóvil para sentarse en el asiento del conductor, tras cerrar la puerta de ella.

**oOoOoOoOo**

-Has decorado un departamento precioso- admiró el rubio cuando ella lo invitó a pasar a su casa.

-Lo ha escogido Terry… se vino a vivir acá para continuar su carrera y no quiso que me quedara sola- le explicó ella entrando a su habitación y cerrando por dentro. Albert recorrió la sala, la cocina, la habitación de invitados, básicamente todo el departamento. Se sentía como en casa y le llamó la atención que las cosas que hubiese comprado cuando vivía con ella estuvieran ahí. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se enterneció increíblemente.

-Eres un sol…- murmuró tomando un tazón que fuera de él, pulcramente puesto en una alacena. Cuando la sintió salir guardó el tazón y volvió a la sala rápidamente. -¿Y qué pasó con tu casa?- preguntó curioso el rubio, mirando las fotos que tenía Candy en una repisa.

-La vendí…- murmuró la chica. -Decidí que era tiempo de cambiar de aires…- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Albert se sintió un poco culpable por haberla dejado sola tras el tiempo que compartieran juntos. -Y es mejor así- sonrió ella, pensando que al menos estaba ahora con él.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó volteándose y dejando encima un marco que tenía una fotografía de ella y Terry junto con una rubia que no conocía. Albert se quedó con la boca abierta.

Candy traía un vestido verde esmeralda entallado en el busto y la cintura y amplio en la falda, con un escote discreto. Traía unos pequeños aretes dorados con forma de flor y una delicada cadena a juego. Sus rizos estaban sueltos y caían como cascada por su espalda, con unos mechoncitos sueltos en los lados de su flequillo. Albert no recordaba verla tan arreglada, pues pocas veces habían salido y siempre estaban en casa o venía del trabajo con su uniforme. Albert sacudió la cabeza para regalarle una bella sonrisa.

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo acercándose para abrazarla. Ella se dejó hacer y disfrutó cada segundo de ese gesto. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, tan protegida y querida.

-Gracias- susurró con su mejilla apoyada en el pecho de él. Él acarició su cabello, con cuidado de no desarmar su peinado y luego la alejó de sí para admirarla de más cerca. Su maquillaje era tan suave y perfecto, de verdad era hermosa. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó el rubio ofreciéndole su brazo para salir del departamento. Ella asintió y lo aceptó encantada. Él era tan galante y caballero… suspirando algo sonrojada lo miró para sonreírle. -¿Hm?… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él al darse cuenda de cómo la chica lo miraba.

-Me gustas mucho, Albert…- se atrevió a decir ella sin perder el rubor de sus mejillas. Él le sonrió deleitado y alargó su brazo para darle la mano.

-Y tú me gustas a mí… quisiera que conversáramos de eso… más tarde… si no te molesta…- dijo Albert un poco nervioso. Temía que ella recordara el mal rato y decidiera echarlo de su vida al fin.

Candy asintió y se apoyó en el hombro de Albert despejando todas sus dudas. El rubio sonrió y abrió la puerta del departamento para guiar a la chica a su automóvil y a algún restaurant.

-Yo también quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas…- murmuró tímidamente Candy luego de un rato de camino en el auto. Él le sonrió amablemente.

-Contestaré todo lo que me quieras preguntar- le dijo y ella sonrió también. –Pero vamos primero a cenar… me muero de hambre… nos ha tomado un buen rato la pasada a tu departamento- bromeó él, haciendo que se le subieran los colores a la rubia.

-Albert lo siento…- dijo totalmente avergonzada. -Es que tú te veías tan guapo que pensé que me tenía que arreglar mucho…- dijo bajando la mirada y jugando con las manos, nerviosa. Él sólo sonrió, por el cumplido.

-Tranquila, estaba bromeando- le dijo el rubio mirándola de reojo. Se veía tan tierna con la carita ruborizada y mirando sus manos con algo de culpa y un poquito de vergüenza. Se sintió un poco mal por hacerla sentir así, pero no le dijo nada más. Condujo por un par de minutos más y llegaron a un restaurant bastante elegante. Candy se sorprendió.

-Yo no podría pagar esto…- murmuró mirando para todos lados, caminando del brazo de Albert hacia un hombre que parecía ser acomodador.

Albert habló con él por espacio de un minuto y él hombre parecía avergonzado por algo. Disculpándose durante todo el camino, los guió a una mesa apartada, iluminada con velas y con un delicado florero con una rosa rosada en él. Candy se sintió como una princesa y estaba feliz.

-Creo que el hombre encargado no anotó mi reserva…- murmuró el joven rubio cuando se sentaron. Un hombre de pulcro bigote gris les trajo un par de menú y les preguntó si querían algo de beber. Albert pidió un vino que sonaba costoso y Candy sólo un vaso de agua, aún algo nerviosa por el lugar y lo costoso que se veía. -Candy… no te preocupes por eso- le dijo el rubio cuando notó su incomodidad. -Creo que hay muchas cosas que debería contarte ahora…-

Ella asintió y fingió mirar el menú mientras esperaba que él empezara su relato. Él sonrió cuando ella se dirigió a la parte de postres. Y es que había escogido ese lugar porque hacían postres deliciosos y ella adoraba lo dulce.

-Candy…- Albert suspiró. -Mi nombre completo es William Albert Andrew…- le dijo, haciendo que ella olvidara completamente lo de los postres que tenía para escoger. El hombre de negocios más poderoso de Chicago… ¿era él?... ¿era su Albert? Lo miró boquiabierta y él sólo le sonrió. -Bueno, por esa reacción supongo que sabrás quién soy…-

-Por supuesto… también leo los diarios…- murmuró la chica un poco shockeada. Aunque nunca salía la imagen del dichoso William Andrew, siempre estaba en las páginas sociales, de eventos de caridad, negocios y cosas así. Albert suspiró, pues esperaba que se lo tomara de mejor manera. Aunque en realidad no tenía muchas razones para eso… pero ella era comprensiva y amorosa con él, ¿no?...

-Bueno…- la incomodidad de ambos se hizo presente con fuerza y él no sabía cómo continuar. -Supongo que antes no era importante eso… pero ahora… he tomado las riendas de mi familia… esa fue una de las razones por las que no pude volver contigo…- dijo intentando prepararse para alguna arremetida.

-Ya veo…- dijo Candy simplemente. Bajó la mirada sin saber cómo reaccionar. Volvió a fingir leer el menú.

-Candy… no quiero que pienses que te mentí… sólo… no era necesario que supieras porque…- Albert comenzó a titubear.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de él. Albert retiró la mirada sintiéndose incómodo, sin saber qué decirle.

-No era necesario… en tu pueblo no tenía nombre ni identidad, no los necesitaba… tenía mi libertad… podía ser yo…- murmuró el rubio.

-Fue un poco egoísta…- dijo ella. Intentó reprocharle todo lo que pasaron, que ella lo tuvo que mantener y todo eso, pero no pudo. No con todo lo que lo quería.

-Candy perdóname…- pidió él intentando tomar sus manos, pero ella las retiró de la mesa. -Candy… por favor…- todo el arrepentimiento en esos ojos azules partía su corazón, pero sus razones no la ayudaban a entender del todo.

-Es que no lo entiendo… ¿por qué ocultarme todo?- preguntó ella suavemente, algo insegura.

-Sé que no debí hacerlo… que debí decirte todo desde el principio…-

-Y por eso te fuiste…- murmuró ella más para sí que para él, cortando su disculpa. Albert se sentía cada vez peor y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. -Bueno… supongo que tenemos que empezar de nuevo…- dijo ella regalándole una bonita sonrisa. El corazón del rubio dio un salto de felicidad al verla. -Soy Candice White… pero puedes llamarme Candy- dijo Candy extendiéndole una mano. Él la tomó y la besó suavemente.

-Yo soy Albert Andrew… encantado de conocerte, Candy- dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos, agradeciéndole con todo su ser una segunda oportunidad. Ella le sonrió tiernamente y retiró su mano cuando él la soltó, escondiéndola, aún insegura, pero sintiendo que lo que hacía era lo correcto. -¿Te parece si ordenamos?- preguntó el rubio y ella asintió entusiasmada. Todo lo que había en el menú sonaba muy rico y nunca en su vida había estado en un lugar tan lindo.

Ordenaron su comida y pasaron una agradable velada. Candy sentía que tenía tanto que decirle a su acompañante desde que éste se fuera de su casa, pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Escuchó atentamente la historia de su vida y su familia, de cómo se había metido en eso del mando de ésta y qué hacía ahora. Ella por su parte le contó cómo había llegado a Chicago, cómo Terry le había conseguido el apartamento y lo difícil que había sido decidirse a dejar su casa.

-Pero no me arrepiento… no ahora que sé que estás aquí- dijo ella con tono soñador y un poquito de color en las mejillas. Albert veía brillar sus ojos cuando lo miraba y eso lo hacía sentir el pecho hinchado de amor.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Albert ofreció llevarla a casa, después de todo estaban algo lejos del departamento de Candy. Ella le agradeció y aceptó gustosa de pasar más tiempo con él. El camino fue entretenido porque se sentían como compañeros de nuevo. Como buenos amigos…

-Oh… Albert….- murmuró Candy preocupada, revolviendo todo el contenido de su pequeño bolsito.

-¿Qué ocurre, princesa?- preguntó él inquieto por el tono de ella. -¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo malo?- ella negó con la cabeza pero se sonrojó.

-Olvidé traer las llaves…- murmuró roja como un tomate. Albert se sintió culpable porque había sido él quien la había llevado y tampoco se acordó de las dichosas llaves.

-Ehm… bueno, eso es un pequeño problema… pero tiene solución- sonrió él cubriéndola con su abrigo, porque empezaba a hacer frío. Candy lo miró sin entender. -Ven a quedarte conmigo esta noche… y así conoces mi casa- le dijo el rubio sonriendo tan apuesto que la chica no pudo hacer más que derretirse y decirle que sí.

-Está bien… ¿podrías traerme mañana?... es mi día libre pero tengo algunas cosas que alistar… vendrá Terry con Susana a almorzar- él asintió y la abrazó.

-Me alegras tanto…- le dijo al oído y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Candy sonrió feliz. -¿Vamos?- preguntó el rubio ofreciéndole su mano para volver al automóvil.

-¿Albert…?- preguntó la chica cuando iban en camino a la casa de Albert.

-Dime, princesa- dijo él sonriéndole y mirándola de reojo.

-Tú… ¿vives con Anthony?- Albert cayó en la realidad y se golpeó la cabeza al no haberlo pensado antes. Candy rió por el gesto.

-Sí…- respondió él suspirando. Candy ahogó una risita nerviosa. -Supongo que esta noche será entretenida…- murmuró intentando no pensar en las explicaciones que le darían al joven cuando los viera llegar.

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

><p>Hola! Pues como ven, hemos actualizado este fic… no nos tardamos taaanto tampoco... ojalá no estén tan molestas…<p>

Qué pena que algunas se hayan enojado con el nuevo, por el sólo hecho de ser uno _nuevo_. No quiere decir que vayamos a dejar de lado ninguno de los otros que estamos haciendo… y quiero comentarles que yo he estado esperando tres años (sí TRES AÑOS) por actualizaciones de algunos fanfics… período en que las autoras suben otros y no por eso uno se debería enojar… yo al menos soy feliz con más material para leer e imaginar…

Les dejo un saludo a todas y perdonen por no contestar los review pero hoy no hay ganas.

Pauli


End file.
